The present invention relates to a packaging method for multi-component bedding, such as a mattress, mattress topper and one or more pillows. With such method, the multi-component bedding fits within a smaller, more convenient shipping container for transport and storage.
Sleep mattresses generally have a length of 75 to 80 inches, and width of between 39 to 80 inches, with a thickness varying from 6 to 16 inches. Such bulky size can make the mattress difficult to transport and store. Various methods for reducing the overall size of a mattress for transport are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,067 shows a method for individually packaging a mattress by compressing the mattress between platens to remove air from the mattress while holding the mattress in a flexible and sealable wrapper. The wrapper is sealed around the compressed mattress. The compressed, sealed mattress is then rolled into a tight coil and held in this coiled form by strings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,378 similarly discloses a method for packaging a single mattress by compressing the mattress in a wrapper, rolling the compressed mattress and tying the rolled mattress with a string. The method further includes a piston to urge the rolled mattress into a packaging container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,337 shows a method for compacting a futon or mattress. The mattress is folded into an S-shaped configuration and placed into an air-tight bag. A vacuum is applied to the open end of the bag to draw air out and compress the folded mattress to a more compact shape. When the mattress is removed from the bag it refills with air and recovers to its pre-compacted size and shape.
Each of the prior art packaging methods for mattresses was directed to packaging a single mattress or futon. Retailers have now begun to offer multi-component bedding assemblies which include a mattress, a mattress topper and one or more pillows together in a single package. While methods for vacuum compacting individual mattresses have been shown as described above, vacuum packaging a multi-component bedding assembly has not been shown. Vacuum packaging multi-components presents special difficulties not encountered when packaging a single mattress. For example, the irregular shape and different compaction characteristics of multiple different components make it difficult to draw air out of the bedding assembly evenly and consistently. In addition, different recovery forces of the various components may impose varying forces on the wrapping material and cording used to retain the vacuum-packaged assembly in its compacted form.